As it has become possible to manufacture electronic devices that are small enough to be worn or easily carried, but have enough processing power to be independently deployable, such devices have proliferated. As used herein, a smart wearable includes any electronic device that includes a processor, a memory, wireless communications to another device or to a network such as the Internet, the ability to make a light or a sound, and is light enough to be conveniently carried or worn as a garment or adornment. Such devices include conventional smartphones and small tablets, but also watches (capable of running applications, or with a fitness or location function), wristbands, earwear, glasses, rings, fingernail attachments, neckwear (such as necklaces, scarves, or ties), headwear, connected apparel such as shirts, belts, shoes, and socks, and more.